Senpai
by FFXLover-Y-chan
Summary: ¿Deidara celoso de Itachi?


**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

─ **Dialogos**

─ _Pensamientos_

* * *

**Senpai**

Ese día había tranquilidad en la cueva de Akatsuki. Demasiada tranquilidad que se le hacía hasta raro al artista rubio que estaba creando obras de arcilla en su habitación, lo más normal era que el individuo de la máscara naranja estuviera molestándole con sus preguntas idiotas y esos comentarios estúpidos que lograban sacarle de quicio la mayoría de las veces. Había tanta tranquilidad que le aburría, por lo que Deidara decidió ir a buscar a su compañero de equipo.

─ _¿Pero donde se habrá metido ese idiota uhn?_ ─ Se preguntaba el rubio mientras recorría el pasillo de la cueva.

En su trayecto se encontró con Hidan y Kakuzu. Deidara dedujo que venían del despacho del líder porque el pasillo por el que ellos iban conducía hasta allí. Como siempre estaban discutiendo, ignoraron al rubio, por lo que Deidara tuvo que elevar su tono de voz para que le hicieran caso.

─ **¡Hidan!,¡Kakuzu!**

─ **¿Qué quieres? **─ Le preguntó el tesorero parando el puñetazo que le iba a dar a Hidan, o más bien a la guadaña de este porque la usó de escudo.

─ **¿Sabéis donde está Tobi uhn? **

─ **Puede que lo sepa o puede que no, eso depende de ti **─ Le dijo Kakuzu extendiendo la mano con la intención de que el rubio le pagase a cambio de la información.

─ **¡Joder Kakuzu!, ¡Tú siempre igual!, eres un maldito tacaño de mierda. Por tu jodida culpa llegamos siempre tarde de las misiones, tú y tu estúpido dinero, por tú culpa el líder nos ha echado la bronca.**

─ **¿Dices que es por mi culpa?, la culpa es tuya, son tus estúpidos sacrificios los que nos retrasan.**

─ **¿¿Qué has dicho??, ¿Qué mis sacrificios a Jashin sama son estúpidos?**

─ **Exacto.**

─ **¡Estás muerto puto ateo de mierda!, serás un sacrificio para mi dios, jajaja.**

─ **¡Tú si que estás muerto!**

─ **Otra vez no uhn, ¡Basta!, parad de una maldita vez.**

─ **El idiota de Tobi está en la maldita sala de estar, ahora deja de joder o tú también serás un sacrificio para Jashin, jajaja.**

─ **Estas loco uhn **─ Dijo el rubio yendo hacia la sala de estar mientras dejaba a la pareja de inmortales dándose una paliza.

Cuando Deidara llegó a la sala de estar vio a Tobi que estaba hablando de algo con Itachi y se acercó más a ellos para ver de qué hablaban.

─ **Gracias Itachi senpai **─ Dijo Tobi agitando los brazos y abrazando al Uchiha.

¿Había oído bien?, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿senpai? ¿a Itachi?. Deidara estaba rojo de la ira.

─ **¡Deidara senpai! **─ Dijo Tobi soltando a Itachi y acercándose al rubio con la intención de abrazarlo.

─ **¡Eres un idiota de mierda uhn!** ─ Dijo Deidara apartándose del camino de Tobi, provocando que este chocara contra la pared.

Cuando Tobi se levantó del suelo su senpai ya no estaba, miró en todas las direcciones para ver si lo veía.

─ **Deidara ya se ha ido **

─ **Eso ya lo veo Itachi**

─ **Estaba muy enfadado**

─ **¿En serio?** ─ Tras la máscara naranja se formó una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor al ver como Itachi asentía con la cabeza

─ **¿Qué planea hacer Madara sama?**

─ **Voy a ver a mi senpai, no quiero que esté enfadado conmigo **─ Y dicho esto Madara desapareció de la vista de Itachi.

Madara siguió andando por el pasillo,iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que pisó "algo" por el camino.

─ **¡Ah!, ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de por donde andas? **─ Grito la cabeza de Hidan colérica.

─ **¡Ah Hidan san! ¿Qué hace su cabeza en el suelo?**

─ **¡El idiota de Kakuzu me la ha descosido!, ¡No te quedes parado como un idiota y ayúdame!**

─ **Claro Hidan san, Tobi le va a ayudar porque es un buen chico, por cierto Hidan san, ¿ha visto a Deidara senpai?**

─ **Si, se ha ido de camino a su habitación**

─ **Gracias Hidan san **─ Dijo Madara yendo hacia la habitación que compartía con el artista

─ **¡Pero ayúdame grandísimo idiota!, ¡Jashin sama te castigara por esto!**

Por no oírle Madara volvió sobre sus pasos y levantó su cabeza del suelo

─ **Cuidado idiota que esto duele**

─ **¿Dónde está su cuerpo Hidan san? **

─ **Se lo ha llevado Kakuzu**

─ **¿Y para qué quiere Kakuzu san su cuerpo Hidan san?**

─ **El muy cabrón ha dicho que iba a venderlo**

_No tengo tiempo para esto _─Pensaba el Uchiha mientras aún tenía la cabeza de Hidan en la mano ─_ Mierda, piensa en algo _─ En ese momento Pein salió del despacho ─ _Mira qué suerte. _

─ **Pein sama, tenga** ─ Dijo Madara dándole la cabeza de Hidan

─ **¿Pero qué…?** ─ Exclamo Pein

─ **Adios Pein sama y Hidan san **─ Dijo Madaramientras se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó por fin a su cuarto y abrió la puerta vio que el artista se encontraba haciendo sus obras de arcilla, o más bien aplastándolas, estaba muy enfadado se le notaba en el tono de voz, le daba la espalda a la puerta por lo que no vio a su compañero entrar en la habitación.

─ **Maldito uhn, ¡maldito!, ¡maldito Uchiha! Mierda uhn.**

─ **¿Deidara senpai?, ¿Está bien?**

─ **Tú…¿Ahora me dices senpai? ¡Uhn!**─ El joven artista miraba con odio al Uchiha

─ **Pero si siempre le digo senpai**

─ **Decídete maldito idiota**

─ **¿Decidir el que senpai?**

─ **No te hagas el tonto uhn, o él o yo**

─ **Senpai no le entiendo, ¿A que se refiere?**

─ **¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota uhn?**

─ **Senpai no se de que me habla, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que decidir?**

─ **Antes le has dicho a Itachi, senpai, uhn**

─ **¿Y que pasa con eso Deidara senpai?**

─ **¿Qué que pasa?, pues pasa que solo puedes tener un senpai, así que decídete grandísimo idiota, ¿Quién quieres que sea tu senpai? Itachi o yo uhn, elige.**

─ **Pero Deidara senpai, ¿Por qué no puedo tener dos senpais? **─ Madara tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de rabia que le puso Deidara

─ **Pues porque Itachi ya tiene a Kisame, y tú eres mi compañero, yo soy tú superior porque tú eres el nuevo, así que harás lo que yo diga, ¿Entiendes?, eres mío uhn, no pienso compartirte con el idiota de Itachi, te quiero solo para mí.**

El orgullo del rubio era tan fuerte que se sintió ofendido cuando oyó que Tobi le decía senpai a Itachi, si se hubiese tratado de otro le habría dado igual, pero que Tobi calificase a Itachi de la misma manera que lo calificaba a él, le sentó como una patada en la entrepierna. No iba a permitir que Itachi le volviese a ganar nunca más, en cualquier cosa que fuese, aunque se tratase de algo tan insignificante como ganarse la admiración de Tobi y llevarse el sobrenombre de senpai, Deidara no iba a perder contra Itachi, por eso no pensó muy bien lo que le dijo a Tobi, pero después de decirlo lo meditó más detenidamente y enrojeció de vergüenza ─ _Le he dicho a ese idiota que lo quiero solo para mi, no puede ser uhn, mierda._

Madara tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las palabras de Deidara aun resonaban en su cabeza ─ _eres mio uhn, no pienso compartirte con Itachi, te quiero solo para mi._

─ **¿Así que esta celoso senpai?**

─ **¡Pero que idioteces dices uhn!, no seas idiota, haz lo que te de la gana, si quieres que tu senpai sea el idiota de Itachi allá tú uhn, me es indiferente.**

─ **Senpai **─ Dijo Madara acercándose más al rubio ─ **no tiene porque preguntarle a Tobi algo tan obvio, ya debería saber la respuesta a eso **─ Madara cada vez estaba más cerca del rubio ─ **Deidara tú eres mi único senpai **─ Estaban tan cerca que solo un par de centímetros los separaban ─ **Y si así lo deseas voy a ser todo tuyo y …**─ Se fue quitando la mascara ─ **yo también te quiero solo para mí **─ esto lo dijo con su voz real y Madara agarró rapidamente las muñecas de Deidara para que no se pudiera mover y con rapidez le bajo su protector ninja cubriéndole los ojos, ─ **No tienes porque tener celos de Itachi, ya deberías saber que no voy a cambiarte por nada, senpai **─ Y Madara abrazó y besó al rubio con fuerza.

Cuando se separó de su boca lo miró sonriéndole, aunque el rubio no pudo ver esa sonrisa porque aun seguía con su protector Ninja cubriéndole los ojos, Madara todavía estaba abrazado a él.

─ **Tú también vas a ser todo mío senpai **─ Dijo Madara mirándole con lujuria

─ **¿Y que te hace pensar eso uhn? **─ Dijo Deidara empujando a Madara

─ **Te quiero senpai **─ Madara volvió a besarle, Deidara intentaba apartarlo sin éxito ─ **Senpai, ¿es que no está contento?**

─ **¿Por qué debería estar contento idiota?**

─ **Porque te he elegido a ti senpai**

─ **Cierto uhn, ¡no lo olvides idiota!. Yo soy tu único senpai, vuelve a llamar así a Itachi y te patearé el trasero y ¡vuelve a besarme y te matare uhn! ¡¡Sueltame ya!!**

Madara se puso la mascara y soltó al rubio ─ _Mi plan para poner celoso a Deidara ha sido un éxito, si que odia a Itachi, creo que voy a enfadarle un poco más _─ **De acuerdo Deidara senpai, voy a ver a Itachi senpai **─ Madara tuvo que salir de allí corriendo, lo siguiente que se oyó fue la gran explosión que provino de la habitación en la que estaba Deidara, y el grito de rabia que este dio.

Fin

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Antes de nada quiero darles las gracias a las personas que han comentado mi historia "Tus Manos hablan".

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Neko-barby**

**xXxMinimixXx**

**Kuchiki Miru**

**Yukiko-Yami**

Esta historia os la dedico a vosotras :)

Espero que os haya gustado la historia, no estaba muy inspirada al escribirla que digamos, así que no se si va ha ser bien acogida, pero espero que no os haya resultado aburrida.

Dejar Reviews es gratis, no los cobro. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, aunque solo sea para saludar XD.


End file.
